extranos sentimientos
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: gaara esta preocupado porque matsuri no esta con el y la extrana pero se da cuenta que nunca habia sentido eso, y empieza a descubrir nuevos sentimientos hacia ella.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno espero que les guste, este es mi primer fanfic asi que no sean muy duras, pero porfas dejen sus reviewss!!**

Era un día bastante común en suna los niños paseaban y jugaban mientras que los adultos se iban a trabaja., el kazekage estaba lleno de papeles en su escritorio, se podría decir mas ocupado que y aunque siempre tenía trabajo q hacer esta vez se sentía un poco raro, algo fastidiado, y aunque no comprendía porque decidió no darle importancia. Ya había pasado una hora y no había avanzado casi nada de su trabajo estaba pensando en su ex alumna q ya se había convertido en toda una chunnin. Matsuri generalmente se quedaba con el ayudándolo en su trabajo, al principio le preguntaba si quería ayuda y el asentía pero al pasar el tiempo se les hizo costumbre y entraba a su oficina a ayudarlo hasta altas horas de la noche. Parecía como si la extrañara y es que pasaban mucho tiempo junto y ya se les había hecho costumbre estar juntos. Ahora ella ya no estaba, puesto que la hokage la había solicitado por un tiempo. Cuando regreso a su casa solo quería bañarse y echarse a dormir pero se encuentra con temari y kankuro peleando pero esta vez no era como siempre, sentía algo extraño

Kankuro- gaara!! Qué bueno que regresas lee esto.

Y gaara sin saber empieza a leer cada vez mas hoja venia de la aldea de la hoja era del vago Nara.

Gaara- como que le gustaría pasar otra noche contigo! Definitivamente lo voy a matar cuando lo vea

Kankuro- ya ves! Sabia q me apoyarías en la idea de matarlo y hacerlo sufrir.

Temari- no lo hagan porque si lo hacen se arrepentirán. Mientras sacaba su abanico de forma amenazadora, estaba claro que se había molestado.

Gaara- pero no entiendo que le ves a ese vago. Acaso no se paran peleando siempre.

Temari- ustedes no lo entienden nunca se han enamorado.

Gaara y kankuro- ¡como q te has enamoradoooo! Estaban sorprendidos.

Gaara- en ese caso no me voy a interponer en que estén.

Temari lo miro con asombro y le dio un beso en la frente.

Gaara estaba echado encima de su cama cuando tocaron la puerta

Gaara- adelante

Temari- hola gaara gracias por haberme apoyado, pero con toda la discusión se me había olvidado decirte que llego una carta de matsuri no la e leído creo q tu deberías hacerlo.

Gaara la miro algo sorprendido y lo único q se oyó decir fue un frio gracias. Temari se fue y comenzó a leer la carta.

"hola gaara sensei, le mando esta carta para avisarle que me voy a quedar más tiempo en konoha, hasta ahora no se cuanto tiempo pero le ruego que me conceda el tiempo para quedarme.

Gracias, matsuri."

Gaara no entendía porque tenía que quedarse más tiempo que acaso no extrañaba su aldea, que acaso no lo extrañaba a él, al escucharse decir esas palabras se sorprendió, desde cuando él pensaba tanto en su alumna, no sabía porque se preocupara tanto por ella. Pero decidió que debía encontrar la respuesta y cogió sus cosas para partir mañana a konoha en la mañana, al fin y al cabo temari se puede ocupar de algún problema que suceda en suna. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y gaara se estaba despidiendo de sus hermanos mientras que partía hacia konoha. Aunque no sabía que le iba a decir exactamente cuando la viera sabía que tenía que verla y hablar con ella. Después de dos días y medio ya estaba en la puerta de konoha y fue directo a buscarla. Estaba yendo hasta la torre de la hokage cuando la vio ahí pero no se atrevió a entrar espero afuera a que saliera y no interrumpir la conversación.

Al salir del pasillo matsuri se lleva una gran sorpresa no lo podía creer que hacia su sensei ahí

Gaara- matsuri! Hola quería hablar contigo, me puedes seguir?

Matsuri- ha...hai –no lo podía creer había hecho todo el viaje a parte de dejar sus obligación solo para hablarle, se notaba su alegría a simple vista.

Gaara- bueno no se por donde comenzar…. es que leí tu carta y no entiendo porque te quieres quedar más tiempo acá, que acaso no quieres regresar a la aldea.

Bastaba decir que matsuri estaba más que en shock, de verdad le estaba reprendiendo porque no regresaba a su aldea.

Matsuri- b…bueno es que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar cuando le iba a decir sus sentimientos a su querido sensei aunque sabía que no era correspondido y hasta podría causarle una decepción. Pero sabía que había llegado la hora no soportaba aguantarlo mas.

Gaara- para pensar qué?- estaba muy confundido.

Matsuri- como decirle esto…. Usted me gusta mucho gaara sensei…yo lo amo!-la pobre chica no sabía dónde poner la cara estaba muy avergonzada.

Gaara- no…no tenía idea de lo que sentías por mí, de hecho no sabía que alguien sentía eso por mi-aunque todas las kunoichis siempre lo perseguían.

Matsuri- perdón gaara sensei no debí decirle eso y…

Gaara- no te preocupes yo también voy a ser sincero, vine porque te extrañaba y quería que te regresaras a suna conmigo. Aunque no estoy seguro de lo que sea amar crees que me puedas ayudar a descubrí lo que es?

Matsuri se había quedado estupefacta al escuchar eso, prácticamente le estaba correspondiendo y aunque quería besarlo no podía, sabía que estaba confundido y solo dijo

Matsuri- cla..claro lo intentare- lo dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Gaara hizo una pequeña mueca como sonriendo, le agarro de la mano y se fueron a pasear. Mientras estaban conversando y hablando de todo lo que hicieron mientras estaban separados se escucho un grito.

Naruto- gaaraaaaaaaa!!!!!!Espera gaaraaaaaa…

Gaara volteo al ver al mismo chico imperativo que no había cambiado ni un poquito.

Gaara- hola naruto.

Naruto- bien pero creo que tú has estado mejor que yo- riéndose y mirando a matsuri que sostenía su mano con la del kage.

Los dos se pusieron rojos y se separaron de inmediato. Mientras naruto se reía como siempre.

Gaara- bueno creo que ya nos vamos a suna creo que ya debemos regresar.

Y ambos se despidieron de naruto y se fueron.

Ya en la noche, había regresado a suna y se percataron que no había gente en la calle, lo cual les pareció muy raro y decidieron preguntarle al guardia que pasaba.

Es que kankuro-san hizo una fiesta

Se podía ver una furia infinita en los ojos del pelirrojo, solo los deja por una semana y ya está haciendo alborotos.

Fueron a la fiesta y se encontraron con casi todo el pueblo ahí, kankuro había hecho una fiesta a todo dar. Fue directo a buscarlo corriendo por todos lados jalando a matsuri con él.

Kankuro- hola gaara que rápido regresaste! Disfruta de la fiesta que temari y yo hicimos

Temari- a mi no me metas esta fue tu idea y yo te dije que era mejor preguntarle a gaara.

Kankuro – bueno como sea no importa disfruta de la fiesta y no te enfades. Además trajiste a matsuri disfruten de la fiesta que no se da todos los días.

Gaara y matsuri se miraron, no sabían que hacer ella no sabía bailar muy bien y le daba vergüenza bailar con sus sensei pero cuando le iba a decir que mejor se iba

Quieres bailar?- mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Claro gaara sensei-respondió entusiasmada

Ya no tienes que decirme sensei, ya no eres mi alumna dime solo gaara.

Hai gaara sen…digo gaara.- sabía que no se iba a acostumbrar a decirle así pero si él se lo había pedido ella lo haría.

Al entrar a la pista de baile él le agarro la cintura mientras que ella le agarro del cuello mientras más pasaba el tiempo más lo disfrutaban y el baile se volvía cada vez más sensual hasta que el la miro a los ojos y estaba encantado y sin pensarlo la beso. Matsuri se quedo perpleja ante tal acción pero enseguida le siguió la corriente y empezó a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo de él. Aunque era la primera vez para los dos se besaban con mucha intensidad y la pasión aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba se separaron para buscar aire pero de inmediato sus bocas volvieron a juntarse uniéndose sus lenguas al ritmo de una danza pasional. Se separaron al darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención de toda la fiesta, todo el pueblo los veía y murmuraban-quien es esa chica con la que está el kazekage?- creo que es su ex alumna- dijeron se escuchaba los murmullos de todos pero en seguida se escucharon gritos de alegría y aplausos por toda la fiesta. Sus hermanos estaban boquiabiertos no podían creer lo que veían ese de ahí que estaba besando con tal pasión a una chica era su hermano, definitivamente había cambiado y eso los alegro bastante, tanto así que fueron a felicitarle.

Ya después en la casa de los sabaku no, se veía a gaara de muy buen humor (claro, antes había dejado a matsuri a su casa). Sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos y no paraban de mirarlo. Se notaba que a gaara no le gustaba que lo miraran como a un bicho raro pero no le prestaba importancia, estaba pensando en matsuri y como ella lo había hecho cambiar y hacer descubrir nuevos sentimientos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Matsuri estaba echada en su cama sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado ese día, lo que antes veía como una ilusión se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, y aunque no sabía lo que iba a pasar después o que iba a hacer mañana cuando lo viera estaba muy feliz por lo que había pasado.


	2. descubriendo mis sentimientos

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando se despertó por el frio, -que raro-se dijo, había dejado la ventana cerrada, fue a cerrarla sin darle importancia, cuando…..

Matsuri- ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!quien eres..sal de ahí!

Gaara- soy yo! Tranquila…siento haberte asustado.

Matsuri- gaara sensei! Me asusto, pero que hace aquí..me estaba espiando?

Gaara- cuantas veces debo decirte que obvies el sensei, y no te estaba espiando, solo quería ver como dormías que es muy distinto.

Matsuri (sonrojada) – gaara usted no debería estar descansando mañana tiene un dia muy pesado y tiene reunión con el consejo debería irse a dormir.

Gaara – no podía dormir, tenia ganas de verte.

Mientras la sostenía por la cintura para darle un profundo beso, al cual matsuri reacciono y puso sus manos en la cabeza del pelirrojo, para acariciar su cabellera. El la llevo hacia su cama y la recostó suavemente, mientras colocaba su cuerpo encima de ella, quería sentirla, quería hacerla suya sentía que nadie mas podría tenerla, mientras que sus manos se deslizaron por debajo del polo de ella.

-Uhmmm….gaara sensei- decía mientras se quitaba el polo que parecía que le estorbaba en ese momento mientras se seguían besando apasionadamente, gaara se quito el polo para continuar con su trabajo, se apodero del cuello de ella mientras sus manos masajeaban sus senos-matsuriii…ahhh- le quito su pantalón para quedarse totalmente desnuda mientras el tenia su pantalón.

- no…no es justo gaara sensei, me desnude…ahhhh- gaara le había introducido dos dedos en su zona y noto que estaba totalmente humeda y gimio de placer al sentirla, mientras ella lo besaba y sentía todo su cuerpo desnudo y termino bajándole el pantalón , quedándose asombrada de lo grande que estaba su miembro. Se solto de el y decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco, beso su cuello y fue bajando por su ombligo donde se quedo un rato y…-matsuri..ahh…que haces..noo.- matsuri estaba lamiendo su miembro mientras lo acariciaba, - ahh..apurate..mas rapidoo- la chica hizo caso a su petición y aumento su ritmo hasta introducírselo completamente en la boca, eso lo volvia loco no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo y termino eyaculando en la boca de ella para luego acercarse a su boca para besarla de una manera muy posesiva pero tierna al mismo tiempo, la echo quedando el encima y abrió lentamente las piernas de ella para luego penetrarla suavemente-ahhh- grito, ya le había quitado su virginidad gaara paro por un momento hasta que ella le dijera que podía continuar, sabia que le había quitado su virginidad, que el era el primero, y se vio una sonrisa en su rostro(cosa que casi nunca pasaba), el dolor empezó a desaparecer y empezó amover sus caderas dándole la aprobación para seguir. Esta vez la penetración fue mas fuerte que la anterior mientras que se movia de arriba abajo siendo cada vez mas fuerte que la anterior, matsuri arqueo la espalda al sentir como se movia y se puso encima de el subiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos. - ahhh…gaara!!- echo su cabeza para atrás al sentirlo cada ves mas.

-gaara!!!

- uhmm..Matsuri!

Ambos llegaron juntos al clímax cayendo sobre él. Gaara la abrazo con delicadeza para luego besar su frente con cariño, mientras matsuri se acurrucaba en sus brazos sintiéndose amada y protegida, no se quería dormir tal ves uno de sus tantos sueños y no estaba dispuesta a despertar, no después de todo lo que sintió.

Gaara- que pasa matsuri…porque no te duermes?

Matsuri- no quiero gaara sensei.

Gaara- no me digas sensei, hace un momento decías mi nombre y lo decías muy bien. Mejor duérmete mañana tenemos mucho que hacer

Matsuri- esta bien, pero no es justo yo le dije eso apenas vino y no me hizo caso.

A la mañana siguiente gaara se levanto temprano, mas temprano que de costumbre y se fue a bañar aunque le daba ganas de quedarse a dormir con ella, entro a la ducha y matsuri lo sintió, entonces se fue a agarrar una bata y se fue a la cocina sin antes mirarse en el espejo, estaba tan feliz que se le notaba tremendamente en su rostro cuando vio algo raro en su cuello, para darse cuenta que su querido que se estaba bañando le había dejado un chupón, se rio pero la pensó y seria algo difícil de ocultarlo, y sin mas se fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno no podía dejar que se fuera de su casa sin tomar un desayuno hecho por ella.

Gaara salió de la ducha y se percato que matsuri no estaba durmiendo en su cama y se fue a la cocina a buscarla. Ahí estaba, tan hermosa pensaba mientras ella cantaba y bailaba haciendo el desayuno, no podía dejarla ir nunca eso seria el peor de los crímenes que pudiera cometer, se había dado cuenta que la amaba demasiado, era algo que no podía controlar simplemente la tenia que tener cerca para sentirse en paz.

Matsuri- gaara sensei.. ya salió de la ducha,uhmm cuanto tiempo llevas mirándome.

Gaara- no lo se solo un rato

Ya no iba a insistir lo del sensei, era obvio que iba a seguir llamándolo asi, además no le molestaba ni un poquito ya se le había hecho costumbre. Estaba fascinado porque ella le había preparado el desayuno. Generalmete, temari es la que les prepara a el y a kankuro el desayuno,pero no eran muy agradables aunque no los podía despreciar total era un gesto hacia ellos, de seguro los de matsuri eran mejores no le cabia la menor que sin mas se sento en la mesa para desayunar con matsuri.

Matsuri- gaara…que vamos a hacer?

Gaara- o_0 ( no me dijo sensei…) a que te refieres?

Matsuri- que vamos a hacer después de lo que paso ayer

Gaara- pues, la verdad no lo se primero se lo tengo que decir a mis hermanos. Se van a morir cuando se enteren que estamos juntos. Quieres estar presente y ver la cara que ponen?

Matsuri- (no fue solo una noche de verdad quiere estar conmigo) claro, me encantaría pero no cree que al consejo no le va a gustar que ande con su ex alumna que no tiene ni familia ni clan.- lo ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña mirada de tristesa sabia que no muchos iban a aprobar que el kazekage de suna este con una chica que no tiene ni clan ni una familia que haya sido respetable.

Gaara- tal ves no les agrade la idea

Matsuri lo kiro con cara sorprendida estaba echo eso había sido todo una noche y nada mas que eso

Gaara- pero yo soy el kazekage y no me importa lo que digan, quieran o no tu no te vas a i de mi lado nunca.

Matsuri- gaara sensei yo no quiero ser ningún problema para usted sin gusta no le digo a nadie y se mantiene en secreto.

Gaara- en serio, no lo tienes que hacer no es necesario que tengamos que ocultarlo.

Pero ella insistió no quería ser un problema para el, todo lo contrario quería que estuviera feliz y sin problemas .finalmente, gaara acepto y decidió mantenerlo en secreto pero con una condición

Gaara-los únicos que se van a enterar son mis hermanos. Al fin y al cabo ellos nos pueden cubrir cuando necesitemos estar a solas. Lo único malo es que kankuro va a ser el único soltero.

Matsuri- a que se refiere, no me diga q temari san esta con…

Gaara-si, me entere antes de ir a buscarte a konoha kankuro y yo lo leímos de su libro, quisimos matar al nara en ese momento pero nos dimos cuenta de que era feliz con el asi que no le hice nada en konoha.

Matsuri- no lo puedo creer, ya son las 9.00 AM

Gaara- que???? Ya llegue tarde, y de seguro me deben estar buscando, vamos te cambias y nos vamos.

Matsuri- no gaara sensei usted debe ir primero no pueden saber que estuvimos juntos. Yo después lo alcanzo y lo veo alla.

Gaara- de acuerdo, tienes razón. Nos vemos. Intenta no llegar tarde. Y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella pensaba, se veia tan lindo sonriendo, era como amanecer en paz y con felicidad. Definitivamente le encantaba verlo, sentirlo,y estar con el, pero definitivamente sentirlo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gaara se fue a su casa y no encontró a ninguno de sus hermanos, entonces supuso que lo estaban buscando en su oficina. una desaparición de arena después.

Temari- donde estará gaara, nunca llega tarde y hoy no durmió en la casa, me estoy preocupando

Kankuro- no te preocupes, sabes que siempre se desaparece en medio de la noche, seguro se fue a caminar y ya esta regresando.

En eso…

Pufff…..

Gaara- hola, me estaban buscando?

Temari- si donde estabas me preocupe mucho.

Kankuro- siii, que estabas haciendo, nunca llegas tarde a la oficina.

Gaara- mejor síganme les tengo que contar algo.

Los 3 entraron en el despacho del kage para escuchar sus explicaciones.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- dijeron ambos hermanos, como que pasaste la noche con matsuri

Gaara- no tienen que gritar, nadie lo puede saber asi que ni se les ocurra abrir su boca.

No…no te preocupes- dijeron

Per…pero como fue desde cuando salian no lo puedo creer.

Gaara- sucedió en la fiesta que diste kankuro. Te acuerdas?

Kankuro- si, jaja después de todo si sirvió mi fiesta. Y lo dijo con un tonito burlón que hizo que gaara lo matara con la mirada, lástima que no podía hacer de verdad.

Temari- de verdad me tienes sorprendida, aun asi felicitaciones hermanito me alegra mucho que la hayas escogido a ella

Y justo antes de irse ..

Gaara- error ella fue la que me escogió a mi. Yo fui el tarado que se dio cuenta después.

Y asi termino la conversación entre los hermanos sabaku no que iban saliendo de la oficina del kage cuando se toparon con….

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de los reviews! gracias


	3. no me interesa lo que piensen

Hola, como estas Matsuri?- pregunto Temari

Si, ya nos enteramos de todo-dijo Kankuro, mientras mostraba una sonrisa que delataba que su sensei les había contado absolutamente todo.

Matsuri se quedo callada estaba muy avergonzada como para decirles algo, por supuesto Temari se dio cuenta de eso y decidió despedirse de ella e irse con Kankuro.

Toc, Toc….

Adelante- dijo el kage

Buenos días, Gaara sensei- dijo la castaña.

Buenos días, Matsuri- dijo Gaara

Acabo de encontrarme con Temari san y Kankuro san. Parece que ya les contaste todo-dijo, Matsuri

Si bueno, era mejor decírselo de una vez, además apenas me vieron me hicieron muchas preguntas que no hubiera sabido decir, por eso pensé que era mejor contarles en este momento, no te molesta no?- dijo Gaara

No, claro que no, me parece mejor además creo que les gusto la idea.- dijo la chica

Ven, vamos a pasear- dijo el pelirrojo

Mientras le agarraba de la mano para que lo siguiera. La llevo al parque, donde se veía a un montón de niños jugando y todo saludaban al kazekage que respondía muy cordialmente a los saludos, pero él quería llevar a Matsuri a un lugar un poco mas apartado para que no los fastidiaran. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una banca y se pusieron a conversar y a relajarse un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Como no había nadie o eso pensaban ellos, Gaara decidió darle un beso a Matsuri. Pero no se habían dado cuenta que ahí se encontraba pasando uno de los miembros del consejo. Que los miro muy sorprendido. No podía creer que el kazekage no les haya anunciado que estaba con su ex alumna. Así que fue directo donde los otros miembros del consejo para discutir sobre este "problema".

Al regresar a su oficina, Gaara le pide a Matsuri para que lo ayude con su trabajo como siempre, aunque esta vez fue él el que le pidió a ella y no al revés como era de costumbre. Por supuesto ella accedió y se sento para clasificar sus papeles, cuando Baki entro a su oficina algo exaltado para decirle que ambos tenían que ir a la reunión que el consejo había echo en ese momento.

Gaara preocupado decide ir lo mas rápido posible al igual que Matsuri, que no entendía porque tenia que ir. Ella jamás había asistido a ninguna de las reuniones, había tenido que pasar algo grave para que la llamaran también.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con todos los ancianos del consejo, que tenían una cara de sorpresa y murmuraban entre ellos.

A pasado algo?, porque nos han llamado y porque me miran así??- dijo Gaara

Uno de los ancianos se levanto y dijo-cuando pensaban decirnos sobre su relación-.

Gaara no lo entendía, era eso de lo que tan urgente tenían que hablar, y como lo habían descubierto era imposible que sus hermanos lo hayan dicho, ellos no harían eso y menos sabiendo que era un secreto.

A que se refieren- dijo con una voz fría y algo molesta

No tiene porque ocultarlo señor kazekage yo vi cuando besaba a esa muchachita que dice llamar su ayudante. Usted debió decirnos antes para tomar cartas en el asunto y ver si era apropiado que puedan estar juntos, que dirían los otros países al enterarse que el kage de suna esta con una chica sin familia.

Al oir esto Matsuri supo que jamás debió estar con su sensei, el consejo tenia razón ella no era mujer para el, en ese momento se sentía fatal a punto de derramar sus lagrimas que luchaban por no salir. Al darse cuenta de esto Gaara se molesto aun mas no podía creer lo que había dicho en ese momento tenia ganas de estrangularlo con su arena pero sabia que no debía hacer eso. Quien se había creido para hablar de ese modo a su novia, al pensar esto se sorprendió un poco jamás pensó que llegaría a decir esa palabra.

Cállese, a mi no me importa que digan los otros países y tampoco si tiene familia o no.-dijo Gaara

Matsuri lo miro atónita al haber escuchado esas palabras.

Lo principal siempre a sido mantener la credibilidad de la aldea- dijo el anciano

Y la seguirá teniendo, pero no por quien salga sino por cono haga mi trabajo-dijo el kage

Por favor señores el es el kazekage que acaso no a hecho bastante por la aldea como para que cuestionen a quien debe elegir como pareja- dijo Baki.

El consejo se puso de acuerdo y expresaron sus disculpas pero…

Yo no lo acepto, usted no puede estar con alguien de tan poco nivel- dijo el anciano

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Gaara lo había tomado del cuello como para querer matarlo, estaba hecho lo había enfurecido demasiado con esas últimas palabras-nadie habla así de Matsuri- la arena lo ahorcaba cada vez más fuerte, nadie se atrevió a detenerlo ni siquiera Baki, hasta que Gaara sintió unas manos suaves tocando las suyas-suéltalo por favor, no importa lo que haya dicho de mí- Gaara lo soltó y le advirtió que si volvía a decir eso no tendría tanta suerte como ese día, el nunca se había molestado tanto desde que se había vuelto kage de suna pero esas palabras le hicieron recordar el mismo odio de cuando tenía a shukaku.

Ya basta, yo soy el kazekage y aquí se van a hacer mis órdenes les guste o no-dijo Gaara.

Y se fue con Matsuri a su casa para descansar un rato, en el camino el no se atrevió a dirigir una sola palabra ni siquiera la miraba solo caminaba de frente. Hasta que Matsuri decidió romper con el tan incomodo silencio.

Gracias por defenderme, Gaara- dijo Matsuri, con una sonrisa en el rostro para alegrar un poco al chico que se encontraba de mal humor, pero no con ella si no con el consejo por haber dicho esas aberraciones.

Gaara solo la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba, cuando llegaron a la casa el la abrió para ir a la sala y poder sentarse con tranquilidad mientras ella solo lo miraba.

No te vas a sentar a mi lado?-dijo el pelirrojo

Ella asintió y se echo sobre el reposando su cabeza en sus piernas. Solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado ese momento tan horrible con los del consejo, sabia que se iban a interponer pero no le importaba solo quería estar al costado de el y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. El le acaricio la cabeza mientras se quedaban dormidos, estaban cansados además no habían dormido mucho que digamos del dia anterior, se habían levantado temprano y tenían que soportar las palabras agresivas del consejo pero Gaara le debía una a Baki por defenderlo por lo menos contaba con alguien mas aparte de sus hermanos que lo apoyaban en todo.

Después de un rato de haberse quedado dormidos, Temari y Kankuro entraron y los encontraron dormidos, sonrieron y es que les pareció una imagen muy tierna la de su hermano dormido asi con Matsuri en sus piernas, trataron de no despertarlos al entrar pero a Kankuro se le escapo la puerta y la cerro muy fuerte despertando a ambos. Matsuri salto en un segundo al ver como los hermanos sabaku no se reían de que ella estuviera en las piernas del menor hermano, trato de no sonrojarse pero fue inútil pues su cara ya estaba compitiendo con el color del pelo de su amado sin embargo, Gaara no le dio importancia.

Lo siento mucho no quise despertarlos-dijo Kankuro

No importa – dijo Gaara

Creo que mejor debería irme- dijo Matsuri

Te acompaño a tu casa-dijo Gaara

No, será mejor que me vaya sola, no quiero que los miembros del consejo nos vean, no me gustaría causarte mas problemas.- dijo la castaña

Claro que no, yo te acompano no me interesa que nos vean yo ya les aclare que no voy a hacer lo que ellos quieren además que se han creido para hablarte asi

De que hablas- dijo Temari

Era obvio que no entendían de lo que Gaara y Matsuri estaban hablando ellos estaban muy ocupados con el trabajo que Gaara les había asignado a cada uno y no se enteraron de la reunión que hubo y mucho menos de que se trataba.

Lo que pasa es que el consejo nos reunió para decirnos que no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación y que yo no debía estar con ella, que ellos tenían que escoger.-dijo el menor hermano

Que se habran creido, supongo que los mandaste callar no? – dijo Kankuro

Algo parecido, mas bien casi mata a uno- dijo Matsuri

Lo hubiera hecho pero me detuviste, ganas no me faltaban-dijo el kage

Bueno, si ya quedo claro entonces no tienes de que preocuparte Matsuri total estas saliendo con el kazekage, no te pueden decir nada.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Así que Matsuri accedió y Gaara la acompaño a su casa.


	4. calmate solo tienen que anunciarlo

Que su novia es quien!?

Gaara se quedo un rato en la casa de Matsuri, conversando sobre que ya era hora para decírselo oficialmente a toda la aldea de suna aunque seguramente las otras aldeas vecinas terminarían por saberlo en especial konoha que el vago del Nara iba yendo a suna bastante seguido. Aunque Matsuri no quería que se supiera para no poner en problemas a su sensei a este no le importaba puesto que el consejo ya lo sabía, sus hermanos ya lo sabían y Baki también. Si se lo decían a la aldea no iba a ver ninguna diferencia.

-está bien, Gaara sensei.-dijo Matsuri

-me alegra que concuerdes conmigo, solo falta saber cómo.- dijo el pelirrojo

Y se quedaron pensando por un momento los dos callados. Matsuri quería algo simple si fuera por ella lo diría a través de un comunicado pero Gaara no, el no quería nada callado quería que todos supiesen con mujer estaba se sentía más que orgulloso al estar con ella.

-ya sé que vamos a hacer.- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa algo maliciosa

-que cosa?- pregunto con miedo

-pues una fiesta, creo que esa idea la saque de kankuro.- lo dijo con una sonrisa

-que!!.-grito la castaña

Matsuri casi se cae, en realidad fue muy inesperado viniendo de Gaara supuestamente el chico más solitario y macabro de todo suna. En verdad era él? El mismo que quería organizar una fiesta "no lo creo" pensó.

-estás seguro Gaara sensei?-pregunto la chica

-si, la verdad si.-afirmo el kage

%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

El kazekage de suna siempre tan ocupado atendiendo las necesidades de suna (o_0). Bueno, esta vez no…

-no puede ser, tu!-se rio kankuro

-si, lo puedes hacer o me voy.-Gaara lo quería matar con la mirada

-vale lo hare pero solo si me lo vuelves a preguntar.-dijo el hermano mayor

-no lo voy a hacer.-dijo el hermano menor

-estás seguro, porque tengo otras cosas que hacer.-dijo el marionetista

-está bien,… puedes ayudarme con una fiesta que quiero dar para anunciar mi relación con Matsuri?-dijo Gaara que ya estaba empezando a molestarse.

-muy bien ahora si lo hare, no te preocupes déjalo en mis manos.- dijo el castaño

Gaara se fue y se dirigió a su oficina para ahora si hacer sus papeleos.

En solo 3 días se iba a dar la más esperada fiesta de suna, se corrían los rumores que era para que el kazekage anunciara su noviazgo pero nadie sabía con quien era. Muchas creían que era con alguien de otra aldea.

-Hola yukie.- saludo Matsuri

-hola Matsu, te enteraste de la fiesta de Gaara sama dicen que es para anunciar un noviazgo.-dijo la kunoichi

-a si?- dijo Matsuri

Matsuri se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa no sabía cómo se había corrido ese rumor y no sabía que responder ante estas afirmaciones.

-sí, y porque te pones así ni que fueras tú la novia bueno si quieres te puedes unir varias queremos ver y destrozar a la chica que quiere estar con nuestro Gaara sama.-dijo yukie

Ahora si no sabía qué hacer a sí que opto por despedirse e irse, pero no se fue a cualquier lado fue a la oficina del kage no sabía qué hacer no podía estar de acuerdo la iban a destrozar y ni siquiera sabían quién era. Tenía que decirle a Gaara que se iba a ocultar por 3 días hasta la fiesta aunque sabía perfectamente que él no la iba a dejar hacer eso.

-Gaara sensei, no puedo permanecer ni un segundo más aquí.-dijo la castaña

-que paso?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-que me quieren matar, y ni siquiera saben que soy yo será mejor que.-…

No pudo terminar de decir puesto que Gaara la miro y en un segundo estaba pegado a ella besando sus labios mientras sujetaba su cintura, sabía que a ella no le gustaba hacer eso en su oficina le daba miedo que alguien entrara. Pero en ese momento no pensó y Gaara se sentó en su asiento al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba encima de él besándose muy apasionadamente, cuando paso lo que nunca pasaba…

Por favor chico, calmen esas hormonas.- se reía kankuro con Shikamaru

Así es justo ese día había llegado Nara Shikamaru y kankuro lo estaba llevando para que lo saludara sin contar que se encontrarían con esa escena. Gaara se separo rápidamente de Matsuri los dos estaban sonrojados haciéndole competencia al pelo rojo de él se disculparon pero no se atrevían a mirarse y mas con las risas tan exageradas que daba kankuro.

-kankuro no se que tanto te ríes con el Nara, que acaso no te acuerdas el papel que leímos de Temari.-dijo Gaara

Kankuro y Gaara se miraron y fue suficiente para entenderse, Gaara lo aprisiono con su arena mientras kankuro le iba a golpear, pero justo Temari entro

-Gaara! Suéltalo que le estás haciendo.-dijo la rubia

-vamos solo déjame golpearlo un poco.- dijo kankuro

-claro que no, suéltalo.- dijo la hermana mayor

Gaara lo soltó mientras que kankuro se calmo, le prometieron no hacerle nada si es que no le hacía sufrir a su hermana y Matsuri lo envió a la habitación de huésped.

Todo paso tranquilo hasta que llego el día de la fiesta, todos se estaban preparando para llegar bien vestidos ya que era una fiesta formal en la recepción de la torre kazekage. La fiesta estaba tomando su rumbo, kankuro y Temari recibían a los invitados ya que Gaara estaba esperando un momento con Matsuri para presentarse formalmente como pareja.

-Gaara sensei creo que me siento mal.-dijo Matsuri

-no exageres, pensé que querías que todos lo supieran.-dijo Gaara

-bueno, sí pero no si me quieren matar.-dijo la chica

Ambos se rieron un rato y decidieron salir para anunciarlo de una vez. Gaara fue primero y vio a mucha gente reunida, "parece que tenían curiosidad de saber quién es mi novia" pensó.

Todos lo vieron y se cayeron. Gaara comenzó saludando a todos como siempre tan formal. Mientras hablaba Matsuri estaba más nerviosa que nunca pero sabía que esto era mejor que estarlo ocultando.

-bueno el verdadero cometido de esta fiesta era anunciarles formalmente a mi pareja.-dijo el kage

Todos miraron hacia arriba que era el segundo piso donde estaba hablando Gaara y a su costado aparecía una chica.

-quiero presentarles a mi novia, Matsuri.-dijo el pelirrojo

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio, se podían escuchar uno que otros murmullos, la gente no sabía como reaccionar nadie se lo había imaginado, el sensei y la alumna, había sido inesperado pero se escucho un aplauso y era uno de los miembros del consejo y todos le siguieron y comenzaron a aplaudir aunque algunas chicas no lo podían creer las que conocían a Matsuri eran la que menos lo creían y era porque siempre había sido tan tímida y ahora estaba con el kazekage de suna.

Gaara y Matsuri se miraron, al parecer a la gente le gusto la idea y lo aprobaron así que para romper el hielo Gaara la beso en frente de todos, hubo un segundo de silencio parecía que les seguía impactando al igual que a Matsuri pero de ahí siguieron felices. Para finalizar kankuro se tuvo que meter

-bueno ahora que lo saben, continuemos con la fiesta hasta el amanecer.-dijo casi borracho

Así que Gaara y Matsuri bajaron a disfrutar la fiesta que les esperaba. Ya que después de tanto nerviosismo que habían paso se lo merecían.

**Bueno, lo siento si me demore un poquito en actualizarlo espero que les haya gustado y porfas dejen sus reviews que es muy importante para mí. Gracias **


	5. la boda

La boda…

En la mañana siguiente los hermanos sabaku no y casi toda la aldea estaban durmiendo hasta tarde por la fiesta que habían dado. Bueno todos estaban durmiendo excepto Gaara que estaba pensando. "Tal vez, Matsuri se la mujer para mi" no podía dejar de pensar en ella y supo lo que tenía que hacer, no estaba seguro pero valía la pena arriesgarse por ella. Agarro sus llaves y se fue de su casa sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta para dirigirse a la tienda.

*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

Por otro lado, había otra persona que tampoco podía dormir. Se había quedado en vela toda la noche o bueno lo que quedaba después de la fiesta. Estaba en la misma situación que el kage, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

"no puedo creer lo que paso, yo anunciar mi noviazgo con Gaara, debió haber sido un sueño" "definitivamente es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo" pensaba la chica. Matsuri se levanto de su cama y se fue a bañar.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la oficina de Gaara para trabajar como era de costumbre. Tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó, así que la abrió pero no había nadie. "qué raro, el nunca llega tarde" se dijo a sí misma. Así que opto por sentarse en su escritorio para seguir con su trabajo. Alrededor de unas horas después, Gaara entro a su oficina y llamo a Matsuri para hablar con ella.

-pasa algo, Gaara Sensei?- pregunto la chica

-no, solo quería decirte que en la noche vas a cenar con nosotros. Te pare bien?- dijo el sabaku no

-claro, no hay problema.- dijo sonriente

-ven, no me has saludado.- dijo Gaara

Matsuri se acerco y se sentó en sus piernas para darle un beso mientras jugaba con su pelo. Gaara le abrazo por la cintura. El ambiente se estaba poniendo caliente, los dos se besaban con mucha pasión.

-tal vez deberíamos parar, este no es un buen sitio.- decía entre cortada

-no importa, la puerta esta cerrada.- decía mientras la cogía mas fuerte

-hola Gaara hoy saliste temprano y……ay! Perdón mejor me voy.- dijo Temari

Gaara se separo de Matsuri asombrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba algo avergonzado pero era su hermana así que no se preocupo, por el contrario Matsuri estaba más que avergonzada y dijo la palabra mágica.

-te lo dije Gaara, alguien iba a abrir la puerta. Qué vergüenza.- dijo Matsuri

-no te preocupes, es Temari además pudo haber sido peor.- dijo tranquilo

-aunque tengas razón, creo que no deberíamos repetirlo.- dijo la chica

-está bien se hará lo que tu digas.- dijo el kage

El día se paso rápido mientras todos trabajaban, hasta que llego la noche y Gaara le aviso a Matsuri que ya era hora de irse.

Llegaron a la casa y vieron que Temari recién iba a empezar a cocinar, pero al ver que vino Matsuri decidió quedarse a conversar con ella mientras sus hermanos iban a comprar la cena.

Los hermanos regresaron con la comida y se sentaron en la mesa para comer. En mitad de cena Gaara sintió que era el momento exacto para hacer lo que había previsto en la mañana.

-Matsuri, te traje para cenar con mis hermanos, porque quería preguntarte algo en frente de ellos.- dijo el menor sabaku no

-que pasa Gaara.- dijo Matsuri

Gaara se levanto de la mesa para quedar justo al frente de ella y se arrodillo en forma de pedirle matrimonio. Matsuri no sabía que pasaba, en ningún momento se le había pasado por la mente la idea de que le iban a pedir matrimonio. Y sacando una cajita chiquita Gaara la miro

-Matsuri, yo se que esto es muy pronto pero yo tengo claras mis ideas y quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado. Quisieras tú, casarte conmigo?- dijo el kage

Matsuri estaba sorprendida, había quedado en shock, no sabía que contestar; la decisión era muy apresurada no tenían mucho tiempo de estar juntos como pareja pero ella sabía que quería pasar su vida con él. Soltó una lágrima de felicidad.

-sí, nada me haría mas feliz que estar a tu lado.- dijo muy emocionada

Temari y Kankuro estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que su hermano tomaría esa decisión pero les alegro bastante que lo hiciera. Por fin su menor hermano había conseguido una persona que lo amara y había encontrado su felicidad.

Gaara le puso el anillo en el dedo. Oficialmente estaban comprometidos y nada podía hacerlos mas felices. El anillo era hermoso y con un diamante enorme a la vista de todos, pero Matsuri lo relucía con orgullo. Al día siguiente ya todo el mundo sabía que se habían comprometido, Matsuri no se quitaba el anillo y por ser tan llamativo todos le preguntaban que quien se lo había dado y como era de esperarlo ella respondía que había sido nada más y nada menos que el kage de suna. La boda se celebraría dentro de un mes y tenían que preparar todas las cosas en muy poco tiempo. Todos saben que un mes se pasa tan rápido como el viento. Matsuri ya había visto su vestido, no estaba segura de si era el indicado pero le gustaba bastante. Gaara no tenía que preocuparse de mucho, pues sus hermanos le habían pedido encargarse de toda la boda. Ellos querían tener el honor de prepararle la boda a su menor hermano que siendo el mas pequeño de los tres era el primero en casarse. Estaban un poco celosos pero estaban aun más contentos por su felicidad. Aunque no tenían demostraciones de afecto ni nada por el estilo, se veía que eran una familia bastante unida, más que cualquier otra familia en suna.

Como todos suponíamos el mes se había pasado casi volando, los preparativos ya estaban listos, Matsuri ya tenía su vestido y le había pedido a Temari que sea la dama de honor.

Llego el día de la boda. Gaara estaba en el altar esperando a que Matsuri llegara. No estaba impaciente solo que quería verla. Al costado de él, estaba Baki; que había cuidado de ellos como si fuera su familia.  
y ahí estaba, Matsuri estaba llegando agarrada del brazo de Kankuro. Comenzó la boda y llegaron a la parte importante donde ninguno de los dos se iba a echar para atrás. Ya le habían preguntado a Gaara que había aceptado rápidamente pero tenía miedo de que Matsuri se arrepintiera a último momento.

-Matsuri, aceptas a Sabaku no Gaara como tu esposo.- dijo el sacerdote

Todas las miradas de suna se posaron en Matsuri, esta se puso nerviosa pero no tardo en responder

-sí, acepto tomarlo como mi esposo.- dijo con mucha seguridad

-muy bien, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- dijo el sacerdote

Gaara la beso mostrándole una sonrisa, cuando sonreía se veía tan lindo que mostraba toda su felicidad. Suna estaba de fiesta, el kazekage se había casado y la alegría se contagiaba en toda la gente de la aldea.

-parece que todo salió bien.- dijo saliendo de la iglesia

En la recepción, todos estaban sentados disfrutando del recién casamiento del kage. Kankuro se paro alzo la copa y dirigió unas palabras:

"_Quiero alzar esta copa para celebrar la unión de mi hermano y Matsuri, que es una chica fabulosa. Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que sean la pareja más feliz que haya existido y que hayan encontrado la felicidad estando juntos. Que vivan los novios"._

Todos aplaudieron ante estas palabras tan bonitas que había dicho el marionetista. En verdad lo había dicho de todo corazón. Pero lo más importante fue que Gaara encontró el amor y descubrió que esos extraños sentimientos eran parte de su felicidad. Y no podía estar mas agradecido por haberlo encontrado en su alumna y sobre todo en su amiga Matsuri.

FIN.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego mi fic. Ojala y les haya gustado. Pues solo lo sabré si me mandan sus reviews, los estaré esperando…son importantes para mí. Así mejorare un poco más.**


End file.
